Warrior cat Lemons! (New)
by XxHawkFurxX
Summary: Mating season is here! Come to the clans to see what lurks in the forest! I also take requests!
1. Story requests

**Hey guys I just started this I have no idea how to do all of this and this is my new and first story.**

**I'm accepting new requests, here's the forum for 'em :3 **

**Type:Love Lust Rape Masterbation (Can't spell good)**

**Cat1:**

**Cat2:**

**Cat3: Optional**

**Cat1 Details:**

**Cat2 Details:**

**Cat3: Details:**

**A Tom on Tom is ok, so is a She-cat on She-cat**


	2. HawkXWolfXAmber

**My first story! So most of the clan is in heat Hawkfur and Wolfpelt love each other while Amberclaw likes Hawkfur, kinda like Ashfur but he doesn't kill Hawkfur so first is Hawkfur and Wolfpelt out of Love and Lust. Then It's Hawkfur and Amberclaw but Hawkfur get Raped by Amberclaw. Enjoy ;)**

Hawkfur trotted through the forest with Wolfpelt, the two side by side, tails twinded together, Wolfpelt could smell the heat scent coming from Hawkfur's core, Wolfpelt couldn't help but drinking in her sweet scent. He fell behind Hawkfur and sniffed at her hot core, His nose gently grazing her hot core. Hawkfur stopped in her tracks, as her core started to get wet, she couldn't resist but to let out a small moan of pleasure. Wolfpelt heard and he stuck out his tongue and licked up and down her thighs, hearing moans of pleasure from his mate, he got closer and closer to her wet core. Then as he got very close he started teasing her by licking up and down her core slighting flicking his tongue in and out. Hawkfur could nobear it anymore 'Get on you big lug!' She moaned as she got into the position, her hot tight core in good view so the tom could see. Wolfpelt mounted her his member fully out, 'Glady' He grinned as he edged his hot member into the wanting She-cat. Wolfpelt Thrushed into Hawkfur, Hawkfur yowled as Wolfpelt entered his hard member sliding in and out rapidly. Wolfpelt hit her G-spot over and over again, hearing yowls of pleasure from his mate, he let out a howl of pleasure himself. Hawkfur could take no more, She climaxed, juices gushed out from her, Wolfpelt also let out his jucies too. The 2 fell down onto the forest floor, panting, Hawkfur was the first to speak 'That was wonderful..' she gasped. 'That was..' Wolfpelt purred as he curled around Hawkfur.

**Now back to camp, Hawkfur and Wolfpelt are back and Hawkfur,Amberclaw,Warmbreeze, and Tinyclaw are out on partner hunting.**

Amberclaw was behind Hawkfur looking at her core he could smell the heat scent coming from it. Hawkfur was walking in front of Amberclaw looking and smelling for prey. Amberclaw _Loved_ Hawkfur, but she didn't love him '_Well too bad I love you and I'll show you.'_ He thought to himself. Amberclaw pounced on Hawkfur pushing her on her back 'Amberclaw get off' Hawkfur yowled Amberclaw just grinned as his member slid out of his sheath 'Amberclaw... . ..' Hawkfur breathed. Amberclaw didn't replied, he took his member and shoved it in Hawkfur's mouth, in and out he went Hawkfur struggled but couldn't do anything, Amberclaw took out his member and aimed it at Hawkfur's top core 'Get ready.' Amberclaw grinned Hawkfur screamed as he plungded into her Top core hitting her G-Spot over and over causing pain and pleasure. 'Stop Amberclaw, stop!' Hawkfur yowled. Amberclaw climaxed in her as she yowled, then he stopped and slid his member out to letHawkfur breathe. After sshe was done catching her breath, Amberclaw shot his member down her bottom core hitting her G-spot again until she bled, but that didn't stop him he kept going until Hawkfur screamed loudly, he took out his member again and shoved it in her face 'EAT IT' He screamed, Hawkfur took his member in her mouth and bit down Amberclaw yowled and let go, running back to camp. Hawkfur sat up, licking at her wet and bleeding core. Afterwards she stumbled

A few moons later Hawkfur had 4 kits Redkit Jaykit Hazelkit and Firekit Later on Jaykit became Jayfire

Hazelkit became Hazelleaf Firekit became Firescorch and Redkit became **Redclaw**...

**I hope that was good enough for you! Redkit and Firescorch are toms while Hazelleaf and Jayfire are She-cats.**

****'Oh thier perfect!' Wolfpelt purred as he entered the den 'Jaykit looks a lot like you.' Hawkfur meowed '_Wolfpelt can never find out that Redkit and Firekit are Amberclaw's' _Hawkfur thought as she looked at Amberclaw sitting at the mouth of the den staring at her.

**The End!**


	3. JayXWinter

**Chapter 2! This is Jaysong, Hawkfur's younger brother, and Winterpelt now this I'll try to make it longer and better. Now let's go vist Jaysong and Winterpelt! Btw theier in the medicine den because Jaysong was hurt.**

****Winterpelt padded into the medicine cat's den where Jaysong lay , Jaysong was laying on the soft moss feeling mouse-brained for eating crow-food, 'Hey Jaysong! I came here to keep you company' her voice was as soft as silk. Jaysong looked up 'Oh T-Thanks..' He muttered. 'Winterpelt looked at him her icy blue eyes looking around the den 'Jaysong? You ok? You seen to be staring' Winterpelt chuckled 'Oh S-sorry!' She stammered quickly, Jaysong could tell the beautiful she-cat was in heat, 'Anyway... Are you hungry? I could go get some fresh-kill for you' Winterpelt meowed as she laid her tail on his shoulder 'Ok, thanks! Want to share it though?' Jaysong offered 'Of course!' She purred as she turned and walked out her core showing. After they finished Winterpelt rolled onto her back showing more of her tight hot core, 'Oh I'm stuffed!' She purred spreading her legs 'Speaking of stuffed..' She purred Jaysong's member slid out a little as Winterpelt used her tail to tease the hot pink flesh out of his sheath. When Jaysong's member was all the way out Winterpelt wrapped her tail around it causing the tom to moan, she slid her tail up and down his member, then she stood up and pushed Jaysong on his back, 'Get ready for the time of your life!' She growled playfuly she took his member in her paws and rubbed it up and down causing the tom to moan over and over, then she took the wet pink flesh in her mouth and started to suckle like a little kit as Jaysong used his tail to tickle Winterpelt's dripping core. A moment later both cats were moaning. Winterpelt let go and stood on her hindpaws, balancing she aimed her core down onto Jaysong's wet member, she dropped down on it with a FUMHP, she slid up and down the member with Jaysong moaning, Jaysong climaxed as Winterpelt did the same both cats locked together. Winterpelt slid off and flopped on her back. 'My turn!' She giggled 'Ha! Now you get ready!' Jaysong chuckled as he stood atop of her he leaned down and licked up the juices from her wet core, hearing moans from Winterpelt he slid his tonuge in going deeper everytime she moaned then he took his member and placed the side on her core sliding up and down rubbing his member on her hot core, Winterpelt climaxed on his member. Jaysong climaxed also but on her belly fur, then Jaysong stopped and let winterpelt lick the juices off her while he licked her core clean. Afterwards Jaysong gently stuck a little bit of his now wet member into her tight core, hee felt Winterpelt flinch but didn't stop him. 'More Jaysong more!' She groaned Jaysong obeyed her orders with a quick nod and grasped her sides (Like their hugging) and started to hump her rapidly. His member had a knot at the end Winterpelt longed for it 'Jaysong.. Knot me!' She moaned 'Jayssong pricked his ears 'Huh want to go rough eh? Well I can do that!' He growled, a hint of lust in his voice. He then took his member and thrushed his member and the knot deep into her. Winterpelt let out a yowl as Jaysong dropped his seed into her.

**Wow! Now that was a long one! Jaysong and Winterpelt had 3 kits Littlekit Cloudkit and Frostkit**

**Littlekit becomes Littlefrost Cloudkit becomes Cloudfur while Frostkit becomes Frostclaw**

Cloudkit batted Frostkit while Littlekit was playing with a bug 'I can't wait until we become warriors!' Cloudkit squealed 'I'm Froststar! Grrraarrr!' Frostkit Growled Littlekit couldn't help but giggle

Jaysong and Winterpelt laid near the kits, purring 'Thier perfect!' Jaysong whispered into Winterpelt's ear.

**The...End...**


	4. StormstarXHimself

**Hey guys I'm working on a story for someone right now trying to make it a good one I'm thinking, so anyways here's a funny little story from Stormstar and most of these characters are from my roleplay on my game. Enjoy guys! :3**

Stormstar emerged from his den, feeling down in the blues, the clan was in heat every cat mating but him, he was very desperate, then he had a thought _'What if... I can mate with myself!' _He thought he stood from the spot he was sitting then padded in the forest and into a secret tunnel no cat knew about, he sat against the wall, 'Now how do I do this?' He meowed to himself. He rubbed his sheath slowly causing him to moan slightly and from his member to slowly come out. Then he started rubbing his pink member up and down causing more moans from the tom, he took his tail and wrapped it around his member rubbing the pink flesh with his tail made him more horny. After a while Stormstar was wet he spattered juices on him and started to rub himself, after getting bored and more horny he decided to suck on his member, putting his mouth on it the bounced up and down gagging everything his member went down his throat. After a few heart beats he Climaxed in his own mouth, Stormstar let go 'That was awesome!' He yowled, he stumbled over to the ice cold river and plugded his member down the icy waters made his member feel cold but great at the same time Stormstar stood up with his member dragging on the ground, walked home.

**Yeah that was a bad one I was bored and wrote it quickly just enjoy it. :U**


	5. WarmXBlack

**My first request for a story! I'm still new this is my first day writing so it might not be good, so anyway this story is for KND Operative Numbuh 227 please enjoy the story KND!**

Warmpelt of Riverclan was sorting through herbs from the storage, when she looked through everything, she had to find more herbs _I need catmint,mallow, and borage..'_ Warmpelt thought to herself 'Jaypaw!' I'll be out getting more herbs!' She meowed over her shoulder as she padded ok 'Ok!' Lakeheart shouted out from the den. Warmpelt was out in the forest, she had a good supply of Mallow and Catmint, '_I'll need more Borage...'_ She thought to herself as she spotted some across the Stormclan borders. Warmpelt bolted across and grabbed a mouthful of borage leaves 'Now this is a good supply of herbs!"She meowed aloud, Blackheart was out hunting when he heard something. He bolted out and jumped on Warmpelt, flipping her on her back, 'Hey! Your on Stormclan territory you fleabag!' Blackheart growled 'I'm a medicine cat you mouse brain!' Warmpelt snapped back 'Now let me up!' She meowed. 'Not until you learnt your lesson.' Blackheart growled looking at her core, Blackheart's member popped out and he aimed it at her top core. 'Oh no you don't!' She yowled, but Blackheart pinned her down, and laid on top her her and hugged her sides as he humped the juices out of her, Warmpelt groaned in pain as he hit her spot over and over again, until it bled. He pulled his member out and plugded it into her botton core hearing a scream of pain from the medicine cat, he went deeper annd deeper in making her bleed he then pulled out his member and stood up aiming it at Warmpelt's mouth 'EAT MY member YOU KITTYPET!' He yowled (Yes I censor the bad words out No cusing :U ) as he shoved he wet member down her throat. Waterpelt was leading a patrol of Zebrastrom Queenrose, when she heard a loud Yowl, they raced across the border as Queenrose cried aloud 'BLACKHEART GET OFF HER!' Zebrastorm and Waterpelt chased Blackheart off while Queenrose helped Warmpelt up, 'You ok Warmpelt?' Warmpelt didn't know but Blackheart release his seed in her, Warmpelt stumbled to her paws and nodded slightly.

**A few moons later Warmpelt has kits, Blazingkit and Russetkit and Ebonykit.**

Hollystar padded into the nursery, "Warmpelt' Hollystar dipped her head to the queen 'Hollystar.' Warmpelt replied 'I have decided that you may keep these kits even though you are the clans medicine cat, you are the acception.' Hollystar decided. 'Thank you Hollystar' Warmpelt meowed.

**The...End.. my first requested story! hope you enjoy KND Operative Numbuh 227!**


	6. PoppyXRath

**Anyway another one of my role play cats. This is Rathpaw and Poppypaw, Poppypaw later on had 3 kits 2 died and the biggest was a tom Stonekit. So enjoy! :3**

Poppypaw and Rathpaw shared a piece of prey together with Foxpaw and Frostpaw. Poppypaw scooted closer to Rathpaw rubbing her muzzle against his, Rathpaw purred as he used his tail to tickle her core, 'Want to get outta here?' He asked pushing his tail into her tight core. 'Oh! Rathpaw.. I'd love to. But promise me you won't go too hard.' She moaned 'I'm still a V-Virgin.' she whispered Rathpaw pricked his ears 'This is my first too!' He whispered back 'Come on, Let's get outta here' He purred as he stood up.

The two padded out into the green forest Rathpaw nudged her, his member already out 'Ready?' He purred Poppypaw crouched down exposing her tight, wet core. 'Ready.' Rathpaw climbed on and genlty rubbed his thick member on her core. 'Ohh.. Rathpaw...' Poppypaw couldn't help but to moan Rathpaw eased a little of his member into her, hearing a yelp of surprise he pushed all the way in through her barrier and into her G-Spot. Hearing yowls of pleasure from Poppypaw in pushed in and out of her wet core feeling his barbs against her walls made him more horny. Poppypaw started to buck her hips thrushing him in even further. Rathpaw couldn't hold on much longer, he cliimaxed deep inside her, Poppypaw released her juices too, while yowling 'OH RATHPAW!' The 2 fell back down on the forest floor. 'Rathpaw that was amazing!' Poppypaw gasped 'It sure was..' Rathpaw purred as he curled around her. 'Who said the fun was over?' Poppypaw purred as she rubbed his wet member with her tail, she flipped Rathpaw over and looked down at his member 'Hold still!' She growled playfuly as she rubbed his member with her paws. Hearing moans from Rathpaw she took his member in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. 'Oh Poppypaw go faster!' He groaned as he bucked his hips, his member sliding deeper into Poppypaw's throat, making her gag. Rathpawa couldn't take it anymore, he climaxed in her mouth, Poppypaw let go, her core dripping with juices. Rathpaw looked at her core, 'Get on your back.' He ordered 'Ok' Poppypaw shrugged, she laid down and Rathpaw started to lick her core, sticking his tongue in and licking her walls 'Oh... Rathpaw...' Poppypaw groaned Rathpaw took his tongue out and stretched open Poppypaw's core hearing a yowl of pain from Poppypaw he started to stick his tail in and tickled her walls later he took his member and started to rub Poppypaw's opening hearing moans fromm the she-cat he pushed in as hard as he can 'OH! RATHPAW YOU NAUGHTY CAT!' She screamed

**Yeah so you know about the kits so here's what happened at the end**

Poppypaw pushed hard as one kit slid out Hawkfur came racing toward her 'Poppypaw! I can't find Rathpaw anywhere!' She gasped 'Well then what are you waiting for? Keep trying!' She snapped back at Hawkfur. Hawkfur raced around the forest as another kit slid out Poppypaw yowled in pain as the last one came out. 2 weren't moving while the last biggest one was yowling and thrashing his sisters. 'Hm... I'll name you Stonekit..' Poppypaw purred as she buried the 2 dead kits. 'Goodbye my children..' Poppypaw breathe as she buried them.

_**The...End..**_


	7. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Ok guy I'm super busy I have no time to write and school's coming up and I need to focus. When I have the time I will write but for now ALL REQUESTS ARE DOWN. Meaning: NO MORE ReQUESTS FOR NOW they are closed I will try to work on the others as soon as possible, please don't be mad or I won't write your requests :U**


	8. ScourgeXSand

**Hey guys I haven't wrote in a ****_loooong_**** time, I've been so busy! But now I have a little bit of time to write! Enjoy! Also this is Scourge and Sandstorm I just wanted to write something about short Scourge :U**

Scourge sat on a green dumpster looking down at Tigerstar 'What do you want?' He meowed in a high pitched voice, 'I have some enimies in the forest, and I need you and your strong, 'clan' to help me get rid of them.' Tigerstar growled back 'What's in it for me?' Scourge meowed, his icy blue eyes flaming with hate. 'I will give you the rights to hunt in the forest.' Tigerstar replied 'Then it is decided! We shall move to the forest at dusk! Bone send out groups to check out the hunting grounds.' Scourge demanded 'Right away' Hissed bone

* * *

Sandstorm padded out into the forest leading a patrol around the borders, 'Wait, I smell something.' She meowed 'I don't smell anything' Squirrelflight muttered 'Shh! Squirrelflight, Lionblaze go check the Windclan borders, Graystripe, Ivypool go to the Riverclan borders.' She meowed 'What about you?' Ivypool meowed 'I'll be fine' Sandstorm meowed as she bounded over to the borders between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. 'Well, hello there.' Scourge meowed as he walked acrossed the borders 'You're on Thunderclan territory!' Sandstorm hissed 'My, my, I did. Well as long as I'm here...' Scourge meowed as he pinned her to the ground. Sandstorm panicked 'Get off of me! You, mangey fle-' She was interuppted by her purring as scourge slowly rubbed his big member on her core. 'Oh Scourge!' She moaned as she lustfully gave him a look 'Penatrate me!' She groaned as he went faster 'Eat my member first.' He chuckled as he shoved his member into her mouth. As she went faster her core got hotter and hotter and start to drip, Scourge bent down and started to lap at it, finally he cummed. Sandstorm let go. 'Now eat my core!' She hissed playfully as he started to suck on her hot juicy core, her juices flowed out even more when he swiped his tounge over her sensitive pink flesh. Sandstorm moaned as the rest of her juices came out, Scourge stopped and took out his member. 'Ready my dear?' He purred. Sandstorm nodded as he went deep inside her, Come on Scourge you naughty cat! Make me have your kits!' She screamed as he pushed into her G-spot and cummed. He pushed faster and harder, his barbs scraping against her tight walls. Scourge moaned one last time as he let all his jucies out. Sandstorm screamed. The two fell down together Sandstorm curled into Scourge's black fur, while he cleaned her. 'That was amazing, my love.' He purred 'That was..' She meowed as she fell asleep in his arms (Or paws whatever o-o)

* * *

'You'll never win scourge!' Firestar growled as he bit down on scourge's neck 'I will ru- *Garble garble rumble*' Scourge's words where interrupted by the bubbling in his throat, his thoart was torn and Firestar stood infront of him his claws raised, Sandstorm stood next to him tears dripping down her face, 'I will always love you' She mouthed as his eyes closed one last time...

"Push Sandstorm push!' Jayfeather meowed as the last kit came 'Two toms and a she-cat!' Firestar meowed 'This one is streamkit for her patterns on her grey fur.' Sandstorm meowed 'This one shall be Fleetkit for his movements!' Firestar meowed proudly 'And the last tom shall be called Scourgekit!' Firestar meowed 'For Scourge...' Sandstorm whispered to herself 'For you my love...'

**Don't care if not right it's fanfiction anyway Streamkit becomes streamclaw fleetkit becomes fleetfoot (MLP) and Scourgekit becomes Scourgepaw, he died sacraficing himself for the clan by attacking a dog and letting a queen and her kits run away. Anyway hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
